


Deep End

by blxxdbanks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Making Out, Modern AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, a very dominant azshara, alleria is a gay disaster, but arent we all, choking (just a tad)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxxdbanks/pseuds/blxxdbanks
Summary: Alleria dives into water too deep for her to swim out of. Or, a stressed Alleria visits a strip club and gets more than she bargained for.





	Deep End

DEEP END

 

    When her sisters had told her to step away from her lab reports and studying, Alleria did not think that Sylvanas and Vereesa would bring her to a strip club, give her $50 to tip her choice of dancer, and promptly desert her in a matter of an hour. They had both seen two women at the bar that caught their interest and immediately left Alleria, crudely dressed in what she had worn to class that day, at the front of one of the many stages within the club’s main lounge. As the lights dimmed and a man’s voice introduced the performers for this show, Alleria felt her hands become clammy around the dollar bills in her grip.

    Now Alleria was not dumb; she graduated at the top of her class in high school and undergrad, but now, as she stared at the barely dressed women strutting on stage, she had never felt more clueless. She quickly learned that this was not one of those dingy, cheap clubs from the movies and TV shows, but rather an exclusive lounge that Sylvanas had somehow managed to get them into. Alleria had immediately recognized the main performer as _Queen of the Sea_ , a divine woman who had many viral performances across social media that she had secretly bookmarked on her private Twitter account. Honestly, how had she not realized that this was _the_ Club de la Mer where _the_ Queen of the Sea worked? Alleria thanked whatever bribe Sylvanas had offered the bouncer because good _God_ this woman was even more stunning in person.

    The dark blue lights began to dim and Alleria firmly gripped the arm rests of her seat as the sultry notes of “God is a Woman” by Ariana Grande began to pump out of the speakers. The bass vibrated her seat and put Alleria in a rigid stance as the Queen began walking towards the front of the stage. Two dancers remained at the rear, already twirly slowly around their poles, and the Queen began a careful, delicate removal of her glittering, blue robe. As she swung her hips along to the beat, the robe fell from her shoulders to reveal a sheer, dark blue push-up bra that her breasts were almost spilling out of. Usually, Alleria never blushed, ever. Yet as the Queen sank to her knees in front of where her and the other guests sat, her skin could rival the crimson of blood that she saw during her courses of gross anatomy.

   Now on her knees, and as the song progressed towards its climax, the Queen let the robe fall away completely, finally showing off the matching thong that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

    Guests, both men and women, began throwing bills onto the stage in front of the dancer, letting out cheers of approval as the Queen began body rolling against the stage floor as if there was something, or rather _someone,_ underneath her. The woman’s hands traveled along her chest, squeezing and teasing at her bra. Alleria knew she wanted to tip her, but that would mean making eye contact with the Queen and, honestly, she didn’t know if she would survive that. The Queen began angling her body towards her direction, and Alleria threw her caution to the wind and laid down a $10.00 in front of her. With the other guests, the Queen had simply smiled or winked, but as she looked at the money, then towards Alleria, she slowly crawled towards her, breasts pushed out before the sweating girl. The Queen licked her lips as she stared Alleria down, like a predator at its prey, and took the bill in her hand. She reached out to Alleria, signally her to take it back. Confused, she followed the Queen’s instructions, but nearly choked as the dancer motioned for her to place the bill in her bra, between her breasts.

    “I- uh- I don’t know if I am allowed to-”, Alleria tried to fumble for a response, but the Queen put a finger against her lips to shush her. She firmly grabbed Alleria’s hand and led her to where she wanted the money, letting go of her hand. Her deep blue eyes stared into Alleria’s own as the girl timidly tucked the bill into place, trying not to accidentally touch the woman. After she was done, Alleria quickly retracted her hand and broke eye contact, biting her lip from how truly hot and bothered she was. The Queen giggled, licked her lips, and moved on with her performance in a matter of seconds. In the background, Alleria thought she heard distant cat calls that sounded too much like Sylvanas and Vereesa, and as she watched the swaying of the Queen’s ass retreat to the middle of the stage, she was surprised she didn’t faint from the sensory overload.

    When her sisters had told her to relax, she did not expect to be brought to a strip club. She did not expect to see the woman she had seen dancing on social media so many times before, and she most definitely did not expect to be touched and teased by said woman.

    A new song began playing, Body Electric by Lana Del Rey, as the Queen looped her leg around the sleek, silver pole and it perfectly matched the prowess and dominance she exuded as she moved. She would lift herself up, then slink back down the pole, twisting her body like snake constricting around its prey. Everything about this woman screamed power and Alleria knew why she called herself a queen. The young woman felt hot, worked up, and envious of that stupid pole as the Queen finished her dance with spreading her legs open wide as she supported herself above the ground. Her heels seemed to echo throughout the entire building as the music stopped and the stage lights dimmed out, signalling the end of the show.

      Alleria’s body was more than electrified as she wondered if the Queen would be performing again. She was stunning, beautiful, and so fucking _sexy_. She had $40 left and Alleria would be damned if she didn’t shower the Queen in every last cent of it. The people around her began leaving the stage area, heading to the bar, and Alleria figured she could use a drink too after experiencing Heaven, Hell, and everything in between just now.

      As she approached the long, crowded bar, the lights seemed darker, the guests seemed rowdier, and the music seemed louder. Everything was too much, and Alleria decided that alcohol may not be the best choice right now, but before she could leave her place at the counter, a bottle of water with a note attached to it was placed before her.

     “Hey, I didn’t order this?”

     The bartender shrugged his shoulders, “I know. Read the note before you toss it, though.”

     Just like that, he was gone and Alleria was left alone with an overpriced bottle of Voss and a sticky note with the words _suite 113, come now, xx_ written in pretty cursive on it. If this was any other time, her better judgement would tell Alleria “Absolutely Not”, but her mind was too cluttered with thoughts of pretty dancers and dark blue eyes to think straight.

     She quickly made her way through the crowd, too many bodies pressed against hers, too many voices, too many lights, and too much fucking noise. Alleria tried to straighten out her button down as she approached one of the bouncers, hoping that he could point her in the direction of this mystery room. As the man read the note, he let out a chuckle and shook his head, pointing towards the long, dark hallway to the right of the main stage.

    “Thanks, I think I can manage to get there on my own,” Alleria warily looked at the bouncer due to his reaction.

    “No problem. Good luck, though, she’s a wild one.”

     Alleria cocked her eyebrow and shook off the comment, quickly walking to the empty hall. It was much different than the rest of the club. The walls were a deep red and there was no one else within the space, much to Alleria’s relief. She noticed that doors lined the hall, each black with a small gold room number in their center. Alleria quickly began counting while she walked deeper and deeper down the hallway, finding 113 at the end. The door was just like the rest, except for the ocean blue ribbon tied around the knob. Taking her chances, Alleria entered the room without knocking and was met with a dimly lit interior. It was relatively small, with a makeup mirror lined with lights in one corner, a huge rack of sparkling clothes in another, and plush chairs and a couch in the center. What Alleria did not notice, however, was the woman lounging in one of the chairs, sipping on a glass of wine.

    “Close the door princess. This room is private.” Alleria nearly melted at the voice, but not before jumping and finding the light switch to reveal the hidden woman. There, in the chair, sat the Queen. She was back in her robe from before, and she smiled devilishly at Alleria’s surprise.

    “No need to be frightened. I don’t bite, unless you want me to, that is.” She sat down her glass and stood up, rising from the chair like a real queen would from a throne. Alleria backed against the door more as the other woman strutted towards her, gulping comically as her knees began to weaken. When she finally reached Alleria, the Queen switched the light to a softer setting, gently took her hands into her own, and held them as if they were made of glass. Her thumbs rubbed softly against her knuckles and Alleria began to slowly relax.

    “I suppose you’re wondering why I would invite you back here, hm?”

    Alleria nodded dumbly, but the Queen clicked her tongue. She looked into her eyes as she soothingly cooed at Alleria.

   “Darling I need to hear your voice again. The stuttering you did earlier was not enough for me, princess.” The Queen smiled at her, encouraging her speak.

    “I- Yeah. I am a b-bit confused. I’m sorry, um.. Queen?” Alleria wasn’t sure what to call the other woman and as she giggled at her stage name, the girl’s blush deepened tenfold.

    “Now, now. No need for stage names here. This is my room and you can call me by my name, princess. Azshara.” She winked as she added a “Don’t tell anyone, though.”

    Alleria felt the name swim through her head, and it rolled off her tongue perfectly.

   “Azshara. You're pretty- I mean IT. It’s pretty. Your name. Is pretty.” Alleria never thought death was appealing, but at this moment with Azshara trying to hold in a laugh, she wished the reaper would come for her.

   “To quell your confusion, I enjoyed seeing you during my little performance so much that I just had to meet you. I have never seen you here before and wanted to give this pretty little newcomer a _proper_ welcome.” Azshara’s voiced dripped with honeyed words and hidden suggestions and Alleria wanted to drink every bit of it up.

   “Princess, is this okay?”

    Alleria was broken out of her daze as Azshara gently cupped her chin, her eyes soft and her mouth gently parted, unspoken words lingering on her lips. She placed her hand upon Azshara’s arm and took a deep breath. She didn’t know this woman. At all. But Azshara _was_ also beautiful and clearly interested in her. Though she had barely spoken to her, Alleria felt safe in her presence and the fire in both her chest and center was only growing.

   “Alleria? I need you to answer me. And before you ask, your sisters are regulars here and talk about you all the time. I’m no stalker, promise.” Azshara began to retract her hand, but Alleria brought it back to her face, resting her cheek against it. Her heart hammered and her nerves pounded, but Alleria never took risks and this may be her best time to start.

   “That’s embarrassing. I didn’t realize that I’m the topic of strip club gossip, but yes. Yes, Azshara this is okay. More than okay… but why? Why me?”

    Azshara paused for a beat, but then spoke in a lower, more quiet tone than she had before.

   “Honest answer? I’m hungry for innocence and shyness from a young girl like you. You are… _magnificent._ It’s been so long since I’ve had someone like you back here and when I heard your sisters saying that you were going to come tonight I knew I had to meet you. When I saw you in the crowd, I knew that I needed you.”

    Her words rushed hotly through Alleria’s body straight to her core. This woman wanted her. Alleria wasn’t a stranger to one night stands; relationships were too risky for her.

   “You’re stressed, lonely, and tired. I can help you relax and enjoy tonight. Let me take care of you, baby girl.” Alleria almost came from that alone. Her grip on Azshara’s arm tightened and her entire body pulsated with need.

   “Jesus fucking Christ Azshara, I’m yours. Take care of me.” Before Alleria could look for her reaction, Azshara had lifted her up and pressed her hard against the door. Alleria whimpered at the feeling and shut her eyes when she felt soft lips and a hot tongue dance along her throat. Normally, Alleria would stop her partner from giving her hickeys, but as Azshara began to suck at her pulse point, teeth nipping at the skin, stopping her was the farthest thought from her mind.

   “Do you like me marking you, princess?” Azshara breathed hotly against the damp, red skin and made her way up to Alleria’s ear, sucking on the lobe.

   “Oh god-” Alleria was glad she was being held because when Azshara touched their foreheads together, lips swollen and pupils blown, she knew she would have sunk to the floor.

   “Azshara kiss me. Please, please kiss me.” Begging seemed to light a fire in the other woman because she took Alleria’s lips with her own with a warmth that put the sun to shame. Her lips were soft, but firm, smooth and full.

    Kissing Azshara felt like feeling something she shouldn’t. Like tracing the paint lines of the Mona Lisa, or pressing the keys of a piano used by Mozart. Azshara was a work of art, a form of Aphrodite, and Alleria was her humble admirer bowing beneath her.

    Azshara took her top lip between her own and sucked gently, earning a slight gasp from Alleria. She seized that opportunity to slide her tongue along her bottom lip, letting Alleria get used to the feeling. As they continued to kiss, Alleria tangled her hands in Azshara’s long hair and the other tightened her grip on her thighs. As they continued to get more and more passionate, Azshara carried Alleria to a chair and sat her down on her lap. If Alleria thought Azshara holding her up was hot, Azshara straddled beneath her was even hotter. Their making out became hotter and hotter, and Alleria needed to find friction to aid the burning in her core. Azshara, understanding her discomfort, brought her hands to Alleria’s ass and began guiding her to grind against her thigh. She whimpered at the contact, breaking their kiss so she could burying her moans into Azshara’s neck. She breathed deeply as she rode the woman, smelling Azshara’s intoxicating perfume.

   “That’s it baby girl, use me. You’re doing so well, princess, I am so _proud_ of you.”

    Alleria threw her head back and ground herself against the strong thigh even harder at the dirty talk Azshara was drowning her in. While Alleria whimpered into the air, Azshara began sucking along her exposed neck again, biting extra hard right below her chin. Her hands squeezed Alleria’s ass and she continued whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

   “Azshara I’m so close- so fucking close.” Alleria could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the woman began licking at her ear again; the sensations adding more to the fire within her. Azshara brought one of her hands up to grip around Alleria’s throat, applying enough pressure to make her eyes roll back.

   “That’s it darling, come for me. C’mon baby girl, I know you're close.” She was close, so _fucking_ close. A few more words, a few more grinds and Alleria would be absolutely gone.

   “I’m- I’m-” She could feel herself on the brink, white hot heat pushing against her entire body. Azshara went to push her down one more time and-

   “Azshara! You’re on in five, get backstage now!” A sudden knock jolted the two women out of their embrace and Alleria almost started crying from the loss of contact. Azshara immediately threw a heel at the door, and stood up, fixing her hair and clothes.

   “Azshara please! I need to finish, _please._ ” Alleria was crumpled on the chair, chest flushed and heaving, eyes begging for the woman to come back.

    Azshara sauntered over to her and lifted her chin with a single finger. A soft smile gracing her face.

    “Now baby girl, where’s the fun in rushing it? If you calm down and behave while I’m gone, your queen will give you a reward. How about that, darling?” Alleria weakly nodded as her body began to relax. Azshara caressed her cheek with the back of her hand then turned towards the door, swaying her hips more than needed. She left a whimpering Alleria slumped in her chair.

    “I’ll be right back, and when I return, I’ll have that pretty little ass bent over the couch. Be ready princess.”

   With that, Azshara disappeared behind the door.

   When her sisters told her to relax, Alleria didn’t expect to be brought to a strip club. She didn’t expect to actually enjoy herself, and she definitely didn’t expect to be fucked by the Queen of the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> merry Chrysler !  
> this is my first fic on here and um! what a way to start. I love this duo and if nobody else is gonna write for them I WILL.  
> pls let me know ur thoughts in the comments or message me on tumblr @ blxxdbanks !!


End file.
